Et vive les gosses !
by Tchoutame
Summary: Je ne suis pas la meilleure pour les résumés mais disont que c'est ce qu'il se passe lorsqu'une petite rouquine aux yeux gris débarque du futur en affirmant qu'Hermione est sa mère et que Ron et Draco ses pères. Slash, présence de Spoilers, WIP.


**Auteur :** Mazume (c'est à dire moi même)

**Titre :** Et vive les sales mioches !

**Pairing :** (tout au long de l'histoire:) Ron/Draco, Ginny/Harry avec un soupçon de Hermione/Ron.

**Genre :** Humor, Romance, Family

**Avertissement:** J'avertirais à chaque chapitre s'il y a lemon, violences, etc. En général, Ron et Draco jurent comme des charretiers.

**Note :** Excusez-moi d'avance pour le temps du récit : Les livres et films sont tous sortis mais on va dire qu'on est dans une année entre le tome 5 et le tome 6 (c'est une fanfiction, ce n'est pas nécessairement ''normal''.) Excusez-moi aussi si les personnages de JKR sont OCC.

De plus, si vous trouvez de nombreuses similitudes entre mon récit et celui de Midwintertears, surtout dans ce premier chapitre, c'est que je l'ai outrageusement plagiée.

**Rating:** Nous dirons K, pour être sûr.

**Disclaimer**** :** les personnages originaux appartiennent à JKR mais Amanda m'appartient.

_**Chapitre premier: Chose Mignonne Non Identifiée**_

Lorsque Severus Rogue arriva devant son bureau, ce matin là, il fut plus que surpris de constater qu'une petite rousse à la peau clair était endormie devant sa porte. Il regarda autour de lui et, constatant qu'aucun parent ne la cherchait, entreprit de réveiller l'enfant.

Il essaya d'abord avec la méthode douce, en lui demandant de se réveiller et en la secouant doucement, puis très rapidement, il s'énerva et la secoua comme un prunier en lui ordonnant méchamment d'ouvrir les yeux. Au grand bonheur de notre cher professeur des potions, la fillette se mit à pleurer si fort qu'il dut se boucher les oreilles. Il sortit sa baguette et lança un ''Bloclang'' qui la fit taire et tourner ses grand yeux rond étonnés vers lui.

- C'est bien. Maintenant, je vais enlever le sort et tu vas garder la bouche fermée et répondre seulement à mes questions, c'est d'accord ? _Demanda-t-il au petit être qui hocha la tête avec entrain_

Il annula le sort et examina de haut la petite.

Ses cheveux détachés broussailleux et ses lèvres rosées légèrement pulpeuse lui rappelait quelqu'un qu'il trouvait agaçant sans qu'il n'arrive à se rappeler qui. Par contre, ses cheveux roux et ses nombreuses taches de rousseur lui rappelait, sans hésitation aucune, Ronald Weasley, le parfait idiot qui suivait Potter partout. Excepté ses yeux d'un gris métallique et son nez pointu, elle ressemblait au parfait Weasley. Étrange... Après six garçons, les parents allaient-ils pondre six autres sœurs ? Si c'était le cas, la deuxième du lot s'était enfuie.

-Dis, Oncle Severus, tu les posent tes questions ou non ? _Demanda timidement la fillette_

-Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom, jeune fille ?

-Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Je suis Amanda, ta nièce !

-Bon écoutez, votre plaisanterie a assez durée. Où sont vos parents ? _Dit-il en articulant chaque mot __pour bien montrer son irritation _

-Je... Je ne sais pas. Ils étaient avec Tonton Harry et Tantine Ginny, dans le jardin, en train de discuter alors je suis allée jouer toute seule parce que leur bébé n'est pas encore né donc je suis allée dans l'atelier de Maman mais j'avais pas le droit mais on dit que je suis trop curieuse donc j'y suis allée et...

La gamine, qui parlait de plus en plus vite, éclata soudain en sanglot. Notre pauvre Severus essaya de la faire se taire mais, n'y arrivant pas, il se sacrifia et lui frotta l'épaule de sa main pour la réconforter, ce qui la fit venir enlacer aussi fort qu'elle pu la jambe de son soit-disant oncle. Celui-ci se retint de secouer la jambe pour la faire partir, mais eut tout de même une grimace de dégoût.

Lorsqu'elle se calma un peu, il l'invita a aller voir Dumbledore et elle le suivit en racontant que Tonton Harry, Papa Ron et Maman parlaient toujours tristement mais respectueusement de lui mais qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu mais l'adulte n'écoutait pas et espérait qu'elle se taise, s'étonnant quand même qu'elle précise «Papa_**Ron**_» et que Weasley puisse être son paternel.

-Au fait, où sommes nous ?_ Demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils approchaient de la porte du directeur_

-Nous sommes à Poudlard, la plus réputée des écoles de sorcellerie du Monde entier. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir comment tu as pus arriver ici et pourquoi tu prétends que Ronald Weasley est ton père...

-En faite, il est un de mes deux papas ! _Déclara-t-elle fièrement_

Severus s'arrête devant la porte du bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, étonné par la déclaration et envieux de se débarrassé de l'enfant au plus vite. Il toqua trois coup à la porte puis y entra après que Dumbledore leur ai donné l'autorisation d'entrer. Il se posta a quelque mètres du bureau du vieil homme et lança d'une voix très peu aimable au moment où ce dernier leva la tête vers lui -ou plutôt, vers eux- :

-Monsieur, j'ai trouvé cette jeune fille sur le pas de ma porte ce matin. Elle prétend être la fille de Ronald Weasley.

-Et bien, quelle charmante jeune fille. Quel âge as-tu ?

-J'ai 8 ans. C'est vous, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore ?

-Oui, c'est bien moi. _Répondit-il amusé. _Tes parents ont du te parler de moi.

-En réalité, seulement deux d'entre eux, et surtout Maman. Mais vous voulez certainement savoir comment je me suis retrouvée dans les jardins de l'école.

-J'aimerais beaucoup.

-Et bien je suis arrivée ici je ne sais comment. Je m'étais éloignée de la table où on mangeais et je suis allée voir dans l'atelier de Maman. C'était interdit mais je suis trop curieuse, parait-il, donc j'y suis allée et après... _elle s'interrompit et essaya de ne pas pleurer devant cet homme si important. Elle regarda Dumbledore dans les yeux et, n'y voyant que de la sympathie, elle respira un grand coup puis continua plus calmement son récit : _Après, j'ai vu plein d'objets étranges dont des chaudrons, des livres et un grand sablier et j'ai eu envie de m'en approcher. Je l'ai touchée et j'ai eu la tête qui tournait, les murs bougeaient et je suis tombée par terre. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans un grand jardin. J'ai couru et je suis entrée dans ce grand château vide. Heureusement qu'Oncle Severus était là. Enfin, je crois que c'est lui, parce que je ne l'ai vu qu'en photo... Dites, vous avez un autre bonbon que celui que vous venez de mettre dans votre bouche ?

-...Bien sur, tiens... _Dit-il en lui tendant un bonbon moldu goût cassis, selon l'emballage._

Les deux adultes se regardèrent un instant mais eurent la même idée. Dans le monde des artefacts magiques, ce genre d'objet avait tendance à rimer avec ''voyage dans le temps'', et d'après la taille de celui auquel Alita faisait allusion, celui-là était plus terrible que celui qu'une étudiante aurait pu porter en pendentif pour assister à plusieurs cours en même temps*.

-Écoutez euh... Amina ? _Interrogea Severus_

_-_Amanda, je m'appelle Amanda !

-Amanda est ton nom complet ? _Intervint Dumbledore_

-Non, Monsieur. Mon nom complet est Amanda Granger Malfoy Weasley.

**xXx**

-Granger, Malfoy, Weasley. _Siffla le Maître des Potions en entrant dans la salle de cours du professeur McGonagall_, Dans le bureau du Directeur !

-Puis-je savoir la raison de votre raffut, Rogue ?

-Je ne pense pas que ces trois là veulent que cette affaire s'ébruite, _dit-il en balayant la salle du regard_. Vous viendrez voir Dumbledore après votre cours si vous tenez à savoir ce que vos Gryffondors ont encore fait.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, étonnés, et les deux derniers se levèrent, suivis de près par leur ennemi de toujours : Draco Malfoy.

Une fois à l'extérieur de la salle, les trois élèves -surtout les deux mâles- commencèrent à se quereller.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore foutu, sales Gryffondors ? Voilà que j'ai des soucis par votre faute ! Attendez que mon père en entende parler !

-Nous n'avons rien fait de répréhensible, alors calme toi. _Répliqua Hermione sans le regarder _

-Alors explique moi pourquoi le vieux barbu nous convoque tout les trois, sale sang de...

-T'as pas intérêt à finir ta phrase, Malfoy, ou je ne répond plus de rien. _S'enflamma Ron_

-Calmez vous, _Grogna leur professeur_.

Le reste du chemin se fit plutôt calmement mais Hermione du se mettre entre les deux ennemis pour ne pas qu'ils déclenchent une baston en se bousculant ou rien qu'en se regardant. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver avec ces deux là. Ou si, on peut très bien imaginer ce qu'il peut arriver : un duel où aucun des deux ne se retiendra. Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement -un soulagement pour la seule fille présente- devant la porte du bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Severus frappa la porte et les fit tous entrer. La petite fille se releva d'un bond et se jeta sur Hermione en criant un joyeux «Maman!». Celle-ci n'eut d'autre choix que de rattraper Amanda, qui se tourna vers la deux autres en criant tout aussi fort «Mes papas chéris» qui jeta un froid glacial.

-C'est quoi ce cirque ? _Questionna Ron, plus pour lui que pour les autres_

_-_C'est qui cette gosse ? _Demanda Draco, qui n'aimait pas vraiment les enfants_

Dumbledore les observa avec un regard amusé et un sourire malicieux. Entre Hermione qui paraissait gênée et qui regardait le directeur en cherchant qui était cette fillette qui les appelaient Papas et Maman, Ron qui avait clairement un tête d'ahuri qui ne comprenait rien à rien et Draco qui était carrément dégoûté, le vieillard se dit qu'il allait vraiment bien s'amuser à regarder tout ce petit monde s'occuper de la petite. Ah oui, il fallait peut être leur expliquer . . . Il le voulait, bien sur, mais il fut interrompu par l'entrée d'une sixième personne.

-Vous m'avez demandée, monsieur ?

-Oui. Madame Pomfresh, j'aimerais que vous établissiez le bilan de santé de cette jeune personne, _annonça-t-il en désignant Amanda du regard_. Elle vient d'effectuer un déplacement temporel de plusieurs année, il faut donc vérifier qu'elle se porte bien.

-Très bien. Allons-y, demoiselle. _Annonça gentiment l'infirmière tandis que Hermione reposait l'enfant._

-Alors je veux que Papa vienne avec moi !

-Lequel ? _Demanda Hermione_

Personne ne put dire si c'était le fait qu'un des deux garçons soit le père ou que Hermione insinue que les deux garçons étaient tout les deux pères de cet enfant, mais la remarque irrita beaucoup autant le roux que le blond.

La petite rousse se tourna et s'approcha de Draco en tendant ses petits bras vers lui. Draco essaya de reculer mais la petite se colla à sa jambe en beuglant des «Daaaad !» larmoyant.

Cette gamine avait un don de comédienne innée, pensa Severus avant de s'éclipser discrètement.

Draco, quand à lui, était devenu tout blanc, ce qui fit rire Ron et soupirer Hermione. Draco essaya diverses méthodes pour décoller Amanda de sa jambe, sans succès. Hermione vint alors à son secours et expliqua calmement à la petite que ses trois parents viendraient tout à l'heure, mais seulement si elle était sage et tous décidèrent silencieusement que Hermione serait la plus apte à s'occuper de la gamine.

Une fois Amanda partie, Ron explosa.

-Mais c'est quoi ce bordel, putain ? C'est qui cette mioche et pourquoi Malfoy est-il dans cette pièce ?

-Calme toi, Weasley ! Je suis pas plus heureux que toi d'être ici, alors tu vas fermer ta grand gueule de con et tu vas écouter ce que le vieux en robe devant toi a à dire parce qu'il en sait sûrement plus que nous.

Les hostilités cessèrent le temps que le vieux sage leur explique ce qu'il savait. La petit s'appelait donc Amanda Granger Malfoy Weasley et elle est arrivée du futur jusqu'ici grâce à un Sablier Géant dans l'atelier de sa mère, Hermione.

-Mais... Et nous ? Pourquoi sommes nous tous les deux ses pères si elle a une maman. Où bien nous avons tous les deux couchés avec Granger, ou bien... _Draco ne put finir sa phrase et frissonna de dégoût_

-Si tu touches a un seul cheveux de la tête Hermione, je te défonce ta sale gueule de bourge, Malfoy. Et puis fini tes phrases bordel, je comprend pas la moitié de ce que tu marmonnes ! Hey Malfoy, répond ! Putain Mal...

-Ron, il dit que soit vous avez tous les deux eut... un rapport charnel avec moi, soit que vous serez en couple dans le futur. _Expliqua Hermione en virant au rouge _

Ron resta d'abord de marbre, puis il devient blanc, ensuite il vira au rouge, il redevint blanc, et s'arrêta finalement sur le bleu.

-Par Merlin, respire Ron ! Voilà, c'est bien. Inspire... Expire... Et dis quelque chose, je t'en pris !

-Oh putain de bordel de merde !

-Je voulais dire quelque chose de poli ! _S'indigna Hermione, que Ron n'écoutait déjà plus_

-Jamais je ne ferais que faire un geste gentil à ce salopard fini, c'est clair ? _Rugit-il en désignant le Serpentard_. Alors je ne vois pas comment on pourrait avoir une gosse ! Maintenant, si vous avez fini vos conneries, j'me tire !

-Ron, ne jure pas dans le bureau de... Ron, reviens ! Ron !

Mais Ron n'écoutait plus. Il voulait partir, vraiment. Il était pire qu'en colère et aurait volontiers frapper le premier qui venait l'emmerder. Il serait parti de l'autre côté du château depuis longtemps tellement il était en rogne, mais quelque chose le retenait par le bras. Il se retourna et voulu hurler à Hermione de le lâcher mais il fut quelque peu refroidit quand il vit que c'était Malfoy, et non son amie, qui le retenait par le bras.

-Écoute Weasley. Moi non plus, ça ne m'enchante pas. Cela me répugne même de savoir que j'aurais peut être un gosse avec toi dans le futur mais pense à la gamine. Aussi chiante et stupide que soit un enfant, la laisser ne te fera pas te sentir mieux. Je suis certain que tu vas même regretter avec ta sale mentalité de Gryffondor. Donc calme toi et voyons comment on peut tous se sortir de cette merde.

Hermione resta sans voix. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit que Draco Malfoy parlerait gentiment -ou presque- à Ronald Bilius Weasley et qu'en plus, il lui donnerait un conseil que Ron écouterait, elle lui aurait gentiment souris et aurait répondu à ce quelqu'un qu'il avait trop d'imagination.

Alors c'est ainsi que ça avait commencé. Bien sur, l'amour fou était encore loin, mais un certain respect s'était déjà installé.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent silencieusement encore quelques instants puis Ron se retourna face au plus âgé -c'est d'ailleurs à cet instant que Hermione se rendit compte que leur professeur de préparation des potions s'était éclipsé- et s'exclama :

-Que nous proposez-vous de faire avec la petite, professeur ?

_**Fin du chapitre premier.**_

C'est assez court, excusez-moi, j'essayerais de faire le suivant plus long mais nous dirons que ceci était une introduction et malgré qu'il soit présent, je ne fais pas beaucoup parler Dumbledore... Merci à Midwintertears d'avoir accepter que je lui empreinte l'idée.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a donner envie de lire la suite et que vous laisserez un commentaire pour me faire part de votre avis.


End file.
